


down in the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Multi, Non Consensual, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme prompt: "Jo is trapped in a bar full of possessed men. These demons took a liking to her and decided to take turns fucking her all night long."</p>
            </blockquote>





	down in the dark

They made sure she was wet before they started.

Alone, off-guard, and overpowered, Jo couldn't do anything but struggle as she was pinned against the bar, trapped between solid wood and solid bodies and held in place by hands too strong to be human. Her resistance got her nowhere, her gun and her knives tossed out of reach before she could lay a finger on them, and as the demons slid her jeans down her legs, she braced herself for the stab of pain to follow.

The hand covering her mouth stifled her shouts as her panties were torn off in one easy grab, but the first touch to her bare pussy was no more than a stroke of a finger, followed by the wet press of a mouth against her clit.

She fought and yelled, bucking against the hold as much as she could, but as much as she loathed the feel of any part of the demons against any part of her, she could only hold out so long against the base physical reaction.

More hands roamed over her as she tried to hold back her cries. They pulled a blindfold over her eyes and bound her wrists behind her back before sliding down to grope her thighs and her ass. Her bra was pushed down and her top ripped open to let the demons squeeze and pinch at her breasts, whispering compliments in her ear as their friend licked over her clit with merciless precision.

"Please," she gasped, helpless in the face of the writhing, dirty heat that poured through her. "God, please..."

"Hear that?" one of them said with a chuckle. "Jo Harvelle, begging already."

Jo shivered at the unmistakeable nudge of a cock against her pussy but she was too far gone to even tense up in resistance as the demon's tongue played over her clit again and again and again. The one behind her pulled her in close, sliding through the slick heat of her cunt as he whispered, "Don't worry, honey. We'll make sure you enjoy it."

The hands on her chest squeezed her tits greedily and she arched forward with an involuntary moan as the demon behind her gripped her hips and eased his dick inside her with one smooth thrust. She gasped at the stretch rather than the pain, legs held open and pussy filled up, and she clenched up around the demon's cock with a weak cry as her orgasm seared through her against her will.

The demons laughed around her, voices blending and blurring as her legs trembled beneath her, but she was brought back to reality by a sharp slap to her ass. The demon behind her thrust in deep and Jo shuddered against the mouth of the one between her legs as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive clit.

"See," the demon said, biting down on her earlobe. "I said you'd enjoy it."

To her humiliation, he wasn't wrong. She didn't enjoy it, not in the willing sense of the word, but as they passed her around between the three (four? five?) of them, Jo couldn't do anything but moan through her orgasms as her body betrayed her again and again and again.

She came on the first demon's dick, then on her knees on the bar with one cock in her mouth and one pounding into her pussy, then spread out over a table with a pool cue inside her and a demon spanking her ass pink. They kept her on the edge for what felt like hours, sucking hot kisses into her bare skin then landing slaps to her tits and cunt to leave her rocking back between pain and pleasure in a haze of want and shame.

Given that they could tear her apart with ease, they were relatively careful with her as they took turns fucking her cunt and her mouth, and even more careful as they bent her over the pool table to work her ass open. Too hoarse to shout, she couldn't too much more than whimper as slick fingers pushed inside her hole, twisting and stretching as she slumped, exhausted, against the pool table.

More hands were on her pussy as the demons opened her ass, another thumb rubbing over her clit and more fingers easing inside her dripping cunt. She was soaked, dripping with come and sweat as they toyed with her, and she gasped against the felt of the table when a cock bumped up against her ass.

"Such a good little whore," the demon said, the smile audible in his voice as he ran his hand through Jo's disheveled hair. "Look how much you love having a cock inside you."

Jo could only moan as he pressed into her. His dick was slick and wet and hot as it thrust deep into her ass and she arched back, gasping at the burn of the stretch but shaking at the steady pressure against her clit. Still bound and blindfolded, she couldn't do anything except open her mouth when her head was pulled up and she ground down onto the fingers in her cunt when another dick was pushed into her mouth.

She could taste her own pussy on it as the demon fucked her mouth and she squirmed helplessly, tits pressed against the table as they filled up every hole she had. Come dripped down her cheeks and trickled out of her cunt, more loads than she could keep track of, and her body ached from use as she yielded to the steady thrusts into her ass and her mouth.

She could feel her release building again, an insistent rush which threatened to sweep away the last of her senses, and she groaned around the dick in her mouth, trying not to choke when the demon's thrusts became more erratic.

"That's it," one of them murmured above her and Jo's cheeks heated at the dirty hit of pride that went through her. "Take all that cock, sweetheart."

They didn't slow down, fucking into her ass and her mouth and sinking their fingers knuckle deep into her wet pussy, and Jo clung to the last strands of self-control as the pressure on her clit refused to let up. Her legs were shaking, her whole body too exhausted and numb to do anything but take what they gave her and ride the forced wave of pleasure, and as the demon in front of her pulled out to come all over her face, Jo couldn't hold out any longer.

She came for what felt like the dozenth time, crying out weakly as her release rolled over what little senses she had left. Her pussy, face, ass, cunt and thighs were all slick with sweat and come, but the rush of her orgasm had her pushing back in search of more as the hits of ecstasy just kept coming.

Blindfolded and dazed, she couldn't focus on anything but the cock in her ass and the fingers on her clit as she fought to breathe, and when the demon thrust in deep to fill her up with dick, that was all it took to push her over the final edge into unconsciousness.

:::

She woke up alone and untied the next morning to find a glass of whisky on the pool table next to her and the words _Good girl_ written across her chest in her own lipstick.


End file.
